My version of Lord Of The Flies
by vernthefanficqueen
Summary: This story is if i were placed into Lord Of The Flies. its waaaaay different than the original book because the deaths never happened and some new deaths might happen. so ya :P Its nacho average fanfic because its not all about Jalph lol
1. Chapter 1

**A/n** : Hi! I'm Vern, and this is a story about if i were in Lord Of The Flies. So Ya! :D

I don't own any of the LOTF characters, i only own myself lol

I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on the sunlight. I got up from the ground and realized _this is not my bedroom._

I walked around and looked at my surroundings. I saw a beach, with footprints in the sand, along with a huge forest. _wait, am i stranded somewhere?_ i thought to myself. Then i realized something. _Last night, i was reading Lord Of The Flies for english class, maybe I'm_ actually in _the book?_ I thought. I guess it could be possible... Maybe... I guess I have to go find the others. _Waaaaaaait a second, I'm the only girl on the island if this is real! oh god!_ I thought. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a fair haired boy tapping me on the back. "Hello miss, are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "My names Ralph," the boy said with a smile. And just like that, i realized that I was in the book. "I'm Vern" I said while shaking with excitement. "Are there any others on this island?" I asked Ralph. "Yes, actually we were in the middle of a meeting when I decided to walk away and clear my head when I saw you!" Ralph answered. "Let me show you the way to our shelters and i'll introduce you to the others." _This will be... exciting_ I thought to myself as I walked to the shelters.

 **A/n:** Yay! my first chapter! sorry if its kinda short, ill try to update frequently. I've been on this website a lot, and i always read girl-on-the-island pics, and I've noticed that the girl always ends up with either Ralph or Jack and i think thats honestly so annoying. there are other people on the island! Anyway, comment who you think ill end up with (if i end up with anyone, that is :P)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Hey! well i just created this story a couple of hours ago, but i wanted to post a chapter 2 xD. so here it is!

When Ralph and I got to the shelters, I recognized all of the faces in front of me, but I didn't dare say a word. "Hey everyone," Ralph said. "When I went to clear my head, I found a girl!" "Um.. Hi.. I'm Vern," I said. All of a sudden, a tall redhead that has an ego as big as his vocal range came up to me. "My name is Jack Merridew," he said. _Ugh, Jack Merridew. The too perfect Choir boy who just so happens to be a huge bully._ "Get off of me!" I blurted out. "Um... I mean, Hi..." I said. Another boy with Black hair and a tan came up to me and gave me a flower crown. "Hi, I'm Simon," he said with a smile. "Hi! I'm Vern... well you already know my name.. because i said it already, oops... sorry I'm really awkward around people, haha!" I said. "Thanks for the flower crown!" I added. _I'm making a fool out of myself already, and I've only been here for five minutes!_ I thought. _Keep it together, you don't want them to know that you know their fates. or maybe, you can change their fates? hmmm..._ I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that there was a boy standing in front of me. "Um, Hi Vern," he said. Suddenly, i flushed a bright pink and realized something. _I didn't have my glasses._ I put my hands in my pocket and pulled out my glasses and put them on. I saw who was in front of me and I froze up. "My names Roger, and ill gladly let you be mine," he said. "Um, no thank you," I said. "Ok then," Roger said and turned away. Another boy walked up to me and immediately I realized who it was. "Hi! My name is.." "His name is Piggy!" Ralph said. "Well, actually, thats not my real name, but whatever," Piggy sighed. "Hey, you have glasses too!" He said. "Yeah, Ive had them since i was eight" I said with a smile. "Ok, now that you've met everyone here, ill show you the island!" Ralph said. "Um, ok, i guess," I said. Ralph and I started walking towards a large hill. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jack tormenting Piggy. "Wait a second Ralph, do you see what Jack is doing?" I said, suddenly enraged. "What is he doing?" Ralph said as he turned around. "You don't see? He's bullying Piggy! Look, I've been bullied a lot, and I know how it feels, so please stay here while I go teach Jack a lesson," I said as I started running back. "Vern, you're gonna get torn to shreds!" Ralph said. "Well, I don't really care, as long as the tormenting stops," I said.

"Hey Jack!" I called out. "Oh hey Vern. What do _you_ want?" Jack asked with a wicked sneer. "You know what I want? I want you to stop bullying piggy! I've been bullied many times in my life and trust me, its not fun. So stop right now or else!" I shouted. "Or else what?" Jack sneered. "Or else this!" I screamed. I punched Jack in the face as everyone watched in awe. "Never bully him again, you got it?" I said. "Oh come on, that didn't even hurt," Jack said as Roger laughed. "Ugh, Whatever, I tried," I said. "You stood up for me.. why?" Piggy asked. "Because you're really nice and no one deserves to be bullied," I said. "I have to go back to Ralph, so i'll see you later!" I said as ran up the mountain.

 **A/n:** And heres the second chapter! Ive actually been bullied in my life, so I can relate. Theres gonna be a _huge_ rivalry between me and Jack, so stay tuned! :P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** Hey! Heres the third chapter:

I've been on the island for two days and i've noticed something... strange. Simon never shows up to meetings... I assume he's out in the woods, like in the book. Roger keeps looking at me and whispering something to Jack. Ralph keeps obsessing over a fire, well, he _did_ do that in the book as well. And the weirdest thing of all: Jack is not bullying Piggy anymore. _And I saw Piggy staring at me... maybe he's bored? I don't know whats going on with that._ All of a sudden, all of the boys run up to the mountain. I know whats going on; Ralph saw a ship. I run up to the mountain and know that the ship went away because Jack let the fire out. Well, duh, he wanted to hunt! I saw Jack and his hunters come up the mountain carrying a pig and chanting a song. Ralph looked enraged at the ginger and his choir. "Hey Ralph, we got meat! Look!" Jack said with excitement. "There was a ship... We could have gone home! But oh no, you let the fire out, so now we're still stranded on this island!" Ralph yelled. "Hey, at least I got you meat," Jack said as his face turned red. "Why would you let the fire out, Jack? You could've hunted on your own time," Piggy said. Jack ran over and punched Piggy in the face and broke his glasses. So I did what any responsible girl would do: punch Jack in the face... again. "Listen here Jack Merridew," I said as Jack smirked. "If you ever lay a finger on him again, I will break your neck! Got it?" I asked. "Okay, whatever, what can a girl do to me anyway? You can't even punch!" Jack said and walked away. I walked over to where Piggy was sitting. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked him. "Yeah, i'm fine," he said. "No one has ever stood up for me, twice, besides my auntie. And that doesn't help at all!" "You're really sweet, and I don't know why Jack would ever bully you, it just doesn't make sense to me," I said. "If you ever need a friend, ill be there for you."

Jack started handing out pieces of meat to everyone, besides Piggy. "How come I don't get any meat?" Piggy asked. "You didn't hunt, and you didn't do anything to help at all," Jack answered while Roger laughed. "Here, you can have some of mine," I said with a smile. "Thank you, Vern," Piggy said as he shot a glare at Jack. _Wait a second_ I thought to myself. _What if he likes me?_

 **A/n:** omygod, its drama! I actually like Piggy, he's my favorite character, so I thought, why not make him like me in my fanfic? I might make Ralmon a side plot, idk xD


End file.
